Luck Voltia
|Egao no Batorumania}} |status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Male |affinity= Lightning |age= |birthday= |height= |weight= |blood= |eyes= |hair= |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |family= |manga debut= Chapter 3 |anime debut= }} }} is a member of the Black Bull squad of the Magic Knights.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, page 23 Appearance Rack is a boy with a short stature and long messy light-colored hair. His hair is long enough to cover both his ears and forehead. Rack's outfit is very simple and only consists of a tunic and a pants. His tunic is light-colored with a long sleeves. The sleeves expands into a larger circumferences as it reaches his hands. Additionally, the tunic's length extends just below his waist and making it seems to be a size larger for Rack. His pants are dark-colored and extends just below his knees. Additionally, it has light-colored strip with cross patterns like stitches at the sides, running from top to bottom. Rack also carries a pouch for his grimoire in which strapped around his chest with the use of a belt. Finally, Rack wears a pair of light-colored boots that covers just above his ankles. As a member of the Black Bull squad, Rack also wears their signature robe. The said robe is black in color and only covers his torso. It has gold trimmings around the edges and the hood. Additionally, it also has a gold button to hold the robe together, which positioned at the righthand side while at the lefthand side sports the squad's insignia. Personality Rack has a near sociopathic personality where he does not seems to be able to show any expressions but joy, a trait that confuses his mother.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, page 2 He also has a deep fondness of fighting and defeating his opponents. He can even suggests on putting his opponent into a near death condition without losing his smiles, which earned him the nickname Smiling Battle Mania.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, page 2 He also has an obsession over victory against his opponent without any outside assistance, which stems from his promise to his late mother.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, page 5Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 1-2 But after joining the ranks of the Black Bull for sometime and his encounter with Asta, Rack begins to be able to work as a team alongside his squadmates.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 6-7 Aside from gaining victories, Rack enjoys the notion of fighting itself where he would constantly asks his captain or squadmates to have a "death match" with him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 4Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 17 Rack also often uses his sensory skill to detect the strongest opponent in the vicinity.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, page 12 He can be easily excited, especially when he is witnessing someone who is displaying a good strength. This will leads him to starts trembling in excitement of the possibility of fighting the said someone.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, page 10 In addition, Rack is also a troublemaker where he would purposely annoy his squadmates by taking their belongings or activating multiple traps around them in order to have fun.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 2Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, pages 10-11 Biography Rack was born into a common household within the Clover Kingdom where he spent most of his childhood living with his mother. He has a slightly strained relationship with his mother due to his inability to stop smiling. However, her mother's treatment of him starts to change when he managed to defeat a fellow student but of noble birth during his school's magic tournament.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, pages 2-3 His mother begins to hug him when he told her about the victory and encourages Rack to keep winning in the future, a promise that he is still trying to keep since then. Some times later, Rack's mother passes away due to stress and leaves Rack on his own to fend himself.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, page 2 A few years later, Rack enters a Magic Knights entrance exam in an effort to be accepted into a squad. Rack nearly kills his opponent during the combat test in which resulted in none of the captains are eager to recruit him into the ranks, except Yami Sukehiro of the Black Bull squad. Since then, his entrance exam's commotion becomes a conversation between many Magic Knights and earned him the nickname The Ecstatic Rack.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, page 2 Fast forwards a few years, Rack is involved in a physical argument with one of his squadmate, Magna Swing, because he took the latter's desert. They then starts destroying their squad's headquarters until the captain returns from attending another Magic Knights Entrance Exam. Rack then along with several other Black Bull members joyfully greet Yami before the latter tell them to be quite for the new member's introduction, named Asta.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, pages 2-5 Rack then joins his fellow squadmates to watch the new member's initiation ceremony.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 9 When Asta passes the test, Rack congratulates him while also suggesting the idea of another initiation in a form of a death match against him. Later that night, Rack is awaken by Noelle's Magical Rampant. He then goes out to witness the accident up-close before Asta manages to stop the whole commotion and save the other new member, Noelle Silva.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 11-12Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 19 Later on, he joins his other squadmates for a meal at the dining hall and gets a chance to explain a part of the duty of the Magic Knights to Asta.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, pages 1-2 Some days later, Yami Sukehiro informs a few members that are hanging out together about the appearance of a dungeon at the border of the Kingdom. All of them, including Rack, start getting excited even when they have to explain its significant to Asta. A group consists of Rack, Noelle and Asta is then chosen to take the mission to explore the dungeon. As they enter, Asta and Noelle begin arguing about the anti-bird's name but the issue is quickly solved when Rack suggests the name to be Nero. Additionally, they have to walk in the darkness halfway towards the inner-side of the dungeon after Asta accidentally dropped their only source of light.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, pages 3-7 When they finally reached the inner-side, Rack begins to cause troubles by activating multiple traps in which planted around the dungeon's floor. Subsequently, Rack senses the presence of others within the dungeon as well. After locking on a target whom he believes to be strongest, Rack quickly leaves his other squadmates to conquer the dungeon on their own.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, pages 10-13 He then begins traversing the dungeon at high speed as he moves closer towards his target.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, pages 8-9 As he arrives, Rack quickly defeat all of the subordinates before challenging his target, the leader of Hell Lotus, for a fight.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, pages 17-19 The fight begins with Rack mostly on the offense, trying to prevent the Hell Lotus leader from escaping.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, pages 1-5 However, Rack begins to lose the balance over his body in which his opponent reveals that he has been activating a magic spell that weakens Rack the moment the latter attacks his group.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, pages 8-12 When his opponent decides to leave, Rack begins to remember his promise to his mother and quickly launches another attack.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, pages 18-19 The fight continues with Rack releasing more of his magical power. Unfortunately, his opponent manages to restrain him within a solid smoke-based structure.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, pages 1-6 Unable to move, Rack is saved by Asta whom swiftly breaks the structure that was restraining him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, pages 15-16 However, in order to keep his mother's promise, Rack asks Asta and Noelle to not interfere with his fight before trying to attack the Hell Lotus leader again. He misses the attack, but Asta once agains saves him from the opponent's counterattack. After hearing Asta's lecture on the value of camaraderie, Rack accepts his squadmates help to defeat the Hell Lotus Leader.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 1-8 The moment the fight restarted, the Hell Lotus leader quickly traps the Black Bull members within a veil of thick smokes. Rack and the others tries to break out of it but the smokes constantly regenerates itself. Even though he cannot see his opponent, Rack is still able to locate his position while also acknowledging the leader's sensory ability and the fact the he would evade any of his attacks. Suddenly, Rack notices something and quickly devises a plan with his squadmates. He then launches several attacks towards the Hell Lotus leader in the hope to direct him towards Asta and Noelle's position. His plan works and Asta manages to deliver a significant damage to their opponent.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 12-17 Unfortunately, the leader of Hell Lotus manages to escape and Rack suggests that they return to their primary objective of conquering the dungeon. Subsequently, Rack senses another person with an even stronger magical power in which he believes to have been suppressing his power all this time.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, pages 2-4 Arriving at the center of the dungeon, Rack manages to swiftly save Klaus Lunette from a crystal puppet that is about to attack him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, page 19 Rack then, along with the member of the Golden Dawn, start fighting against several more crystal puppets made by Mars from the Diamond Kingdom.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, page 4 After Mars is defeated and restrained, the Golden Dawn and the Black Bull members begin their attempt to enter the center of the dungeon. While Klaus and Asta is arguing, Rack uses his sensory ability and determines that the door to the treasury is composed of Mana and ask Asta to cut it down. The moment they enter, all of them quickly being amazed by the amount of treasures stored behind the door. They immediately scatter and start exploring the treasury while tinkering with various magic tools that they can find.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, pages 1-6 Not long after, Rack suddenly senses a familiar magical power and warns everyone to get away from the door. Unfortunately, he was too late and Mars had already storm into the treasury and manages to render Rack, Klaus and Yuno immobilized by trapping them within crystal structures.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, pages 9-11 Seeing Mars' about to attack Noelle and Mimosa, Rack can only struggle as he tries to break free from the crystal structure while being unable to use any magics.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, page 11 Battle Prowess Magics *'Lightning Magic': A form of magic that enables Rack to manipulate the element of lightning. Rack uses this magic by concentrating the lightning on his hand before releasing it towards his opponent.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, page 4 Rack Thunderclap Crumbling Orb.png|link=Thunderclap Crumbling Orb|Thunderclap Crumbling Orb *'Creation Magic': A form of magic that allows Rack to create any lightning-based entities to enhance his fighting skills.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, page 8 Rack thunder god's boots.png|link=Thunder God's Boots|Thunder God's Boots Rack counter attack.png|Unnamed gauntlets spell Abilities *'Immense Mana Sensory': Rack has been recognised by all captains of the Magic Knights for his ability to sense Mana from a great distance. Yami Sukehiro also praises him for surpassing even nobles on his prowess with this ability.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, page 7 *'Enhanced Durability': Rack possess an above average durability where could stand and continue to fight even after weakened by a magic attack. Equipments *'Grimoire': Rack possesses a grimoire that he used to enhance his lightning-based magic. The grimoire has plant-like designs on its covers.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, page 18 Rack grimoire.png|Rack's grimoire Fights Events Notable Quotes * Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, page 5 Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Black Bull members